This invention relates to body fluids absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins and disposable diapers comprising a liquid-absorbent core and a liquid-permeable topsheet covering the core.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei9-48057 discloses an absorbent article comprising a topsheet made of plastic film formed with a plurality of liquid-permeable openings and strands each having a diameter smaller than a diameter of the opening, wherein the strands extend across the openings and are heat-sealed with the topsheet. With the topsheet, the strands contribute to avoid undesirable deformation of the openings as well as clogging thereof due to the deformation and to maintain a desired liquid-permeability of the topsheet.
According to the arrangement of the well known topsheet, each opening is divided by the associated strand at least in two. If the strand extends across the opening so as to be unacceptably one-sided with respect to a center of this opening, one of the strand-divided two sections will have an area that is insufficient to function as a liquid-permeable opening-section.